Бог
нейротеология =śvetāśvataropaniṣat= https://archive.org/stream/thirteenprincipa028442mbp#page/n417/mode/2up dvitīyo'dhyāyaḥ | yuñjānaḥ prathamaṁ manastattvāya savitā dhiyaḥ | agnerjyotirnicāyya pṛthivyā adhyābharat || 1 || yuktena manasā vayaṁ devasya savituḥ save | suvargeyāya śaktyā || 2 || yuktvāya manasā devān suvaryato dhiyā divam | bṛhajjyotiḥ kariṣyataḥ savitā prasuvāti tān || 3 || yuñjate mana uta yuñjate dhiyo viprā viprasya bṛhato vipaścitaḥ | vi hotrā dadhe vayunāvideka inmahī devasya savituḥ pariṣṭutiḥ || 4 || yuje vāṁ brahma pūrvyaṁ namobhirviśloka etu pathyeva sūreḥ | śṛṇvantu viśve amṛtasya putrā ā ye dhāmāni divyāni tasthuḥ || 5 || agniryatrābhimathyate vāyuryatrādhirudhyate | somo yatrātiricyate tatra sañjāyate manaḥ || 6 || savitrā prasavena juṣeta brahma pūrvyam | yatra yoniṁ kṛṇavase na hi te pūrtamakṣipat || 7 || trirunnataṁ sthāpya samaṁ śarīraṁ hṛdīndriyāṇi manasā sanniveśya | brahmoḍupena pratareta vidvān srotāṁsi sarvāṇi bhayānakāni || 8 || prāṇān prapīḍyeha saṁyuktaceṣṭaḥ kṣīṇe prāṇe nāsikayocchvasīta | duṣṭāśvayuktamiva vāhamenaṁ vidvān mano dhārayetāpramattaḥ || 9 || same śucau śarkarāvahnivālikā- vivarjite śabdajalāśrayādibhiḥ | manonukūle na tu cakṣupīḍane guhānivātāśrayaṇe prayojayet || 10 || nīhāradhūmārkānilānalānāṁ khadyotavidyutsphaṭikaśaśīnām | etāni rūpāṇi puraḥsarāṇi brahmaṇyabhivyaktikarāṇi yoge || 11 || pṛthivyaptejo'nilakhe samutthite pañcātmake yogaguṇe pravṛtte | na tasya rogo na jarā na mṛtyuḥ prāptasya yogāgnimayaṁ śarīram || 12 || laghutvamārogyamalolupatvaṁ varṇaprasādaḥ svarasauṣṭhavaṁ ca | gandhaḥ śubho mūtrapurīṣamalpaṁ yogapravṛttiṁ prathamāṁ vadanti || 13 || yathaiva biṁbaṁ mṛdayopaliptaṁ tejomayaṁ bhrājate tat sudhāntam | tadvātmatattvaṁ prasamīkṣya dehī ekaḥ kṛtārtho bhavate vītaśokaḥ || 14 || yadātmatattvena tu brahmatattvaṁ dīpopameneha yuktaḥ prapaśyet | ajaṁ dhruvaṁ sarvatattvairviśuddhaṁ jñātvā devaṁ mucyate sarvapāpaiḥ || 15 || eṣo ha devaḥ pradiśo'nu sarvāḥ | pūrvo ha jātaḥ sa u garbhe antaḥ | sa eva jātaḥ sa janiṣyamāṇaḥ pratyaṅ janāstiṣṭhati sarvatomukhaḥ || 16 || yo devo agnau yo'psu yo viśvaṁ bhuvanamāviveśa | ya oṣadhīṣu yo vanaspatiṣu tasmai devāya namo namaḥ || 17 || = = Амритасья путра – дети бессмертия Санкт-Петербург, Россия, беседа о сущности «я», мантры из Упанишад, 2009 Послание Упанишад... Слушайте все! śṛṇvantu viśve amṛtasya putrā ā ye dhāmāni divyāni tasthuḥ || Пусть слушают все бессмертия сыны, те, Что когда-то пребывали в небесных обителях! vedāhametaṁ puruṣaṁ mahāntam ādityavarṇaṁ tamasaḥ parastāt || Я знаю этого Пурушу, Великого, Имеющего цвет Солнца, тьмы вне пределов! tameva viditvātimṛtyumeti nānyaḥ panthā vidyate’yanāya || Лишь познав его, преодолевают смерть, И другого пути нет к спасению. yaścāyamasminnākāśe tejomayo’mṛtamayaḥ puruṣaḥ sarvānubhūḥ || И то бессмертное чистое сияние, Что есть в этом пространстве, – Это тот всевидящий Пуруша; yaścāyamasminnātmani tejomayo’mṛtamayaḥ puruṣaḥ sarvānubhūḥ || И то бессмертное чистое сияние, Что есть в этой душе, – Это тот всеведущий Пуруша. tameva viditvātimṛtyumeti nānyaḥ panthā vidyate’yanāya || Лишь познав его, преодолевают смерть, И другого пути нет к спасению. etajjñeyaṁ nityamevātmasaṁsthaṁ nātaḥ paraṁ veditavyaṁ hi kiñcit || Только это одно должно быть познано, Неизменно в себе пребывающее; В самом деле, нет ничего выше этого, Что может быть познано. saṁprāpyainam ṛṣayo jñānatṛptāḥ kṛtātmāno vītarāgāḥ praśāntāḥ || Получив это знание, мудрецы, Знанием удовлетворенные, постигшие Атмана, Свободны от привязанностей и умиротворены. tameva viditvātimṛtyumeti nānyaḥ panthā vidyate’yanāya || Лишь познав его, преодолевают смерть, И другого пути нет к спасению. =Шридхар= śṛṇvantu viśve amṛtasya putrā. «Oh you sons of nectar, nectarean ocean-sea, please listen to me! You are born in amrta, you were born to taste amrta. And you must not allow yourself to be satisfied by anything but amrta.» Веды призывают: шринванту вишве амритасья путрах: «О дети нектара, дети океана нектара, внемлите нам! Вы родились, чтобы вкушать нектар, так не позволяйте же себе довольствоваться чем-то другим. Где бы вы ни находились, в каком бы положении вы ни были, пробудите свою высшую природу. Ищите этот нектар, эту радость». Веды говорят нам: «Ом!» Ом означает большое «Да!»: «То, что вы ищете, существует! Не отчаивайтесь!» Веды говорят: то, чего ищет ваше сердце, существует. Ваша жажда будет утолена. Вы созданы для этого, вы достойны этого, так не бойтесь же ничего. Все уже дано и находится внутри вас. И вас не удовлетворит ничто иное. Так будьте же готовы после долгих поисков получить желанный нектар во всей его полноте. =Саи Баба= Бог есть голос тишины. (Саи Баба) Когда на Алтаре вашего Сердца утвердится Бог, вы научитесь любить Бога и бояться греха. (Саи Баба) Зачем Бог дал вам руки? Они должны быть заняты Служением обществу. Работа - это почитание Бога. Долг - это Бог. Исполняйте свой Долг. (Саи Баба) Служите обществу. Считайте Служение обществу Служением Богу. Только Служение обществу может даровать вам Покой. (Саи Баба) Отношения с Богом не относятся к физическому плану. Человек должен развивать чувство, что он Един с Богом, и что Бог находится внутри него. Размышление об Имени Рамы дарует Покой и Счастье. Это Универсальная Садхана. Постоянное размышление о Божественном Имени может устранить все беспокойства. Поэтому, когда вас охватывают беспокойства, занимайтесь Размышлением о Божественном Имени Рамы (Рамачинтаной). Имя Рамы в течение многих веков пребывает в сердцах людей. Когда кто-нибудь спросит вас: "Кто вы?", - вам следует ответить: "Я – Бог". Такие имена как Рамаиях, Лакшмаиях и т.д. даны вам вашими родителями после вашего рождения. На самом деле у вас нет имени. Все являются Воплощением Божественного "Я". Исполняете ли вы роль Рамы или Кришны, по сути своей, вы являетесь Одним и Тем же Божественным "Я". Отличаются только роли. Вы можете достичь Меня только с помощью Намасмараны. Поэтому повторяйте Имя Бога и достигайте Божественности. Вы легко можете достичь Бога только тогда, когда будет повторять Божественное Имя. Вы можете обрести множество мирских и материальных вещей, но вы не способны достичь Бога, Который находится внутри вас. Постарайтесь увидеть Бога, Который неотъемлемо присутствует в вас. Смотрите внутрь себя, а не вовне. Закройте глаза и молитесь Богу, Который обитает в вас. Только тогда Бог предстанет перед вами и одарит вас всем. Вы можете обрести Милость Бога и Его видение только тогда, когда будете Повторять Божественное Имя. Нагар санкиртан был придуман для того, чтобы люди чаще занимались Повторением Божественного Имени (Намасмараной). Когда во время Нагар санкиртана вы Воспеваете Имя Бога, не размышляйте о Его качествах. Нет пользы в том, чтобы восхвалять различные аспекты Бога. Бог является Воплощением Атмы. А у Атмы нет качеств. Кришна, Рама и Саи Баба – это Имена, которые были даны телам Аватаров. Аватары не родились с этими именами. Имена им дали люди. Рождается тело, а не Атма. Смерть может наступить в любой момент. Если вы спросите у Бога, как Его зовут, то Он ответит: "Я – Брахман" (Ахам Бхрахмасми). Он не будет говорить, какую форму Он принимает. У Атмы нет определённой формы. Мы называем Атму различными именами, и получаем удовлетворение оттого, что называем эти имена. И не только это. Мы создаем так много шума для того, чтобы получить это временное удовлетворение. Оно непостоянно, призрачно и длится лишь некоторое время. Истинна, Постоянна и Вечна только Атма. Истина – это другое Имя Бога. Постоянно повторяйте Имя Бога. Бесполезно тратить деньги на проведение ритуалов и совершение поклонения. Вместо этого накормите голодных и дайте одежду нуждающимся. Делайте столько, сколько можете. Но никогда ничего не делайте, забывая Имя Бога. Если вы даете милостыню нищему, повторяйте Имя Рамы, когда делаете это. Повторяйте Имя про себя. Не нужно это делать вслух. Ум является основой вашей жизни. "Ум – причина порабощения человека и его Освобождения" (Манах эва манушьянам каранам бандхамокшайо). Вы можете забыть всё, что угодно, но вам не следует забывать Имя Бога. Рама пересёк океан и попал на Ланку благодаря Силе Своего Имени. Поэтому нам следует пересечь океан трудностей и невзгод с помощью Силы Божественного Имени. Для того чтобы устранить все беспокойства, трудности, печали, страдания, тревоги и болезни достаточно того, что вы будете произносить Имя Бога. Вожделение, гнев, ревность, зависть, лживость – это качества демонов, которые жили на Ланке. Не давайте возможности этим качествам поселяться в вашем сердце. Поэтому вам предоставляется великая возможность затронуть Сердце Бога, участвуя в коллективных бхаджанах. Бхаджаны необходимы для того, чтобы тронуть Сердце Бога. Когда рано утром вы проводите Нагар санкиртан, все люди просыпаются и слышат Божественное Имя. Если они услышат Имя Бога в тот момент, когда просыпаются, это вдохновит их и наполнит Блаженством. Поэтому постоянно Повторяйте Имя Бога и никогда не забывайте о Нём. Это самый благородный путь. Это истинная Духовная Практика. Если вы будете поступать так, то сможете испытать Высшее Блаженство. "Почитай мать, отца, наставника и гостя как Бога" (Матру Дэво бхава, питру Дэво бхава, ачарья Дэво бхава, атити Дэво бхава) – это одно из основных поучений Вед. На самом деле человек - Божествен. Всё мирское подобно проплывающим облакам, которые появляются и исчезают. Гордиться этими проплывающими облаками – большая ошибка. В разговоре вы что-то высказываете, но, когда приходит время применить это на практике, ваши действия не соответствуют словам. Это большой грех. Однажды Рама спросил Ханумана, о чём он думает. Хануман ответил: "Свами! Каждый волосок моего тела повторяет Твоё имя!" Сказав это, оно вырвал один волос из своего тела и близко поднес его к уху Рамы. Рама услышал: "Рама, Рама, Рама". Когда вы размышляете об Имени Бога, все ваше тело должно быть пронизано Божественным Сознанием. Каждая ваша мысль, слово и дело должны быть наполнены Именем Бога. Только тогда мы поистине станем Божественны. "Бог воплощён в форме человека" (Дайвам мануша рупена). Бог воплощается в теле человека. Истинным человеком является тот, кто постоянно повторяет Имя Рамы или любое другое Имя Бога. Даже атеист скажет: "О, Рама!", когда у него что-то болит. Когда человек ударился или поранился, он говорит: "О, Рама!". Поэтому, каждый человек когда-нибудь произносит Имя Бога. Постоянно размышляйте об Имени Бога. Повторяйте любое Имя Бога – Рама, Кришна, Аллах, Иисус. Бога называют различными именами, но Он Один. Имён много, но Бог Один. Есть много сладостей, но сладкими они становятся только благодаря сахару. Подобно этому, во всех именах Божественный Принцип Один и Тот же. По истине говоря - Бог Один. Повторяйте любое Имя Бога с Любовью. Если вы повторяете Божественное Имя с Любовью, то будете ощущать Любовь повсюду. Все наши бывшие студенты, которые работают здесь, преданно и добросовестно исполняют свои обязанности. Книжный магазин ашрама успешно развивается, благодаря их усердному труду. Недостаточно просто издавать книги, вы должны применять на практике то, что в них написано. Вам следует понять все поучения, содержащиеся в этих книгах, усвоить их и применять на практике. Должна быть гармония между книгой, мыслью и делом. Написано много книг, многие люди читают их. Но всё это бесполезно, если прочитанное не применяется на практике. Нам необходимо применять на практике, по крайней мере, один принцип, о котором мы прочитали в книгах. Люди говорят то, что хотят, но мы должны хранить постоянство ума. Достоинство заключается не в том, чтобы издавать книги, а в том, чтобы понимать суть, содержащуюся в них. Суть важнее всего. Книга не может быть написана, если нет темы. Подобно этому, темы не может быть, если нет предмета разговора. О чем вам следует писать? О том, что имеет отношение к сердцу. Пренебрегая этим, вы игнорируете голос сердца. Писателям следует писать хорошие книги, которые приносят благо читателям. Нам не следует публиковать книги некачественного содержания, которые порождают в читателях унизительные мирские желания. Какова судьба подобных книг? Никто не читает их. Темой книг должно быть описание вечных истин, которые оставляют след в сердцах читателей. Оставить ум без присмотра - это все равно, что отбросить саму жизнь. Поэтому сделайте ум основой каждого аспекта своей жизни. (В этот момент Бхагаван материализовал золотой медальон). На этом медальоне в центре изображена Лакшми, вокруг которой расположены драгоценные камни. Они символизируют желания, которыми управляет неизменная, вечная и постоянная богиня Лакшми. Вы должны сделать ум повелителем желаний, подобно Лакшми. Каждый человек должен стремиться осознать эту истину. У вас могут быть различные имена, но Принцип Атмы в вас Один и Тот же. Поэтому не думайте, что Рама находится вдалеке вас. Ваше Сердце - это Храм Рамы. Постоянно размышляйте о Раме, Который обитает в вашем Сердце. Рама всегда с вами, в вас, вокруг вас. И не только, когда вы бодрствуете, но и когда крепко спите. Он всегда с вами. Раму нельзя ограничить определенной формой. Он принимает Бесчисленное Количество форм. Хотя форм много, но Божественность, заключенная в них, Одна и Та же. Поэтому кого бы вы ни увидели, считайте, что этот человек - Форма Рамы, и приветствуйте его. Сегодня Свами называют Саи Рамой и Саи Кришной, так как Он является Воплощением тех же Принципов Праведности (Дхармы), Любви (Премы) и Мира (Шанти), которые олицетворяли Господь Рама и Господь Кришна. Рама неотъемлемо присутствует в каждом человеке. Ишвара присутствует во всех людях. Рама находится внутри вас. На самом деле, вы сами являетесь Рамой. Утвердите эту Истину в своем Сердце и проводите время с пользой. Тогда ваша жизнь наполнится Вечным Блаженством. Постоянно повторяйте Имя Рамы. Прошли эпохи, но Имя Рамы не забыто. Рама не отличен от вас. Вы не отличны от Рамы. Не думайте, что Бог находится где-то далеко в определённом месте. Всё вы - Воплощения Бога. Развивайте в себе это чувство. Где же вы будете искать Бога, если Он с вами и в вас? Какую бы работу вы ни делали, считайте её работой Бога. Мы не должны смотреть на всё подряд, только потому, что нам были даны глаза. Старайтесь смотреть на всё хорошее. Не слушайте критику других или другие ненужные вещи. Слушать критику других и смотреть на плохое - это большой грех. Мы обретём плохое, если будем смотреть на плохое. Святой Сурдас был слеп. Но он постоянно повторял Имя Кришны. Поэтому Кришна даровал ему Даршан и Реализацию в жизни. Зачем Бог дал вам язык? Разве для того чтобы наслаждаться вкусом всего подряд и говорить плохо о других? Нет, нет. Он предназначен для того, чтобы Воспевать Славу Бога. Если мы будем учить других Ценности Служения после того, как начнём применять его в собственной жизни, это создаст в них осознанность. Освятите свою жизнь, развивая умение контролировать чувства. В обществе существует много беспокойства и потрясений только потому, что люди не могут контролировать чувства и не ограничивают свои желания. Такие люди живут в обществе подобно животным. Вы не должны становиться животными. Когда бы в вас не появлялись плохие мысли, вы должны напоминать себе о том, что вы - люди, а не животные. Когда вы развиваете твёрдую веру в то, что Бог находится в вас, что вы сами являетесь Богом, и что ваше тело - это храм Бога, тогда в вас совсем не будет места для гнева, ревности, гордыни и т.д., которые беспокоят вас. Поэтому, развивайте любовь и сострадание. Господь Кришна сказал: "Вечная Атма во всех существах является частью Меня". Поэтому не считайте себя отличным от Бога. Бог обитает в вас. На самом деле, вы являетесь Богом. Это праздник фермеров, которые приносят в дом собранный урожай. На самом деле, для них это священный день, когда они пожинают плоды своего тяжёлого труда, работая с утра до вечера на своих полях в течение всего года. Фермеры живут очень тяжёлой жизнью. Для них это время радости, так как собранный урожай обеспечивает им свободу от всех беспокойств и делает их счастливыми. Счастье - это истинная Святость. Истинное блаженство заключается в развитии принципа Любви и удовлетворённости своей жизнью. Мы всегда должны быть довольными. Когда нет удовлетворённости, возникает беспокойство. Все неприятности порождаются беспокойством. День, когда вы счастливы - это Святой день. Любовь Божественна. Пропитайте свою Любовь принципом Божественности. Пусть ваше сердце всегда будет полно Любви. Тогда каждый день станет для вас Новым Годом. Приходите! О, преданные! Приходите! Вкусите сладость имени Рамы. Не покупайте и не ешьте другие сладости из-за своего невежества, Они испортят ваше здоровье. С помощью смешивания муки сути Вед с молоком Ведических утверждений, Добавляйте сахар добродетелей (субуддхи) И гхи истины (набаддхи), Устраняя нечистоту лжи (абаддхаму), Наши древние риши приготовили эту самую вкусную сладость имени Рамы (стихотворение на телугу) Ваше здоровье испортится, если вы будете есть сладости, которые продаются на рынке. Эти сладости могут быть вкусными, но они причинят вам вред. Вместо этого вкушайте сладость имени Рамы, которую приготовили наши великие риши. Она удивительным образом влияет на наш ум. Она никогда не устареет и не испортиться. Чем больше вы едите сладость Имени Рамы, тем больше сладости вы ощутите. Она слаще сахара и вкуснее простокваши. Божественное имя Рамы полно сладости, и останется таковым всегда. На Земле было много Божественных воплощений. Но Божественное Имя Рамы Вечно. С древних времён Имя Рамы остаётся Мантрой, которая дарует Освобождение (Тарака Мантрой) всем и каждому. И дети, и пожилые люди могут обрести Блаженство, воспевая Имя Рамы. Возраст не является помехой для ощущения Сладости Имени Рамы. В этом имени присутствует невыразимая сладость. Ни на секунду мы не должны забывать о Сладостном, Нектарном и Благостном Имени Рамы. К сожалению, сегодня люди пренебрегают Повторением Имени Рамы. В этом их трагедия. За удовольствие и боль, хорошее и плохое ответственны только чувства. Поэтому нашей первоочередной задачей должен быть Контроль Чувств. Вы можете спросить: "Свами! Возможно ли это?" Я ещё раз подчёркиваю, что это возможно, если вы приложите усилия с твёрдой Решимостью. Если вы в состоянии радовать Бога и завоёвывать Его Милость, контроль чувств не должен быть для вас трудной задачей. Это сравнительно легкая задача. Если вы не умеете контролировать чувства, вы не заслуживаете того, чтобы называться человеком. Среди всех видов живых существ человеческое рождение - самое редкое (Джантунам нара джанма дурлабхам). Родиться человеком - редкостный Дар Бога. Получив этот редкостный Дар, человек должен стремиться достичь контроля над чувствами. Если вы позволите хотя бы одному из пяти чувств выйти из под контроля, вы опуститесь до уровня животного. Бог пребывает в форме человека (Дайвам мануша рупена). Обретя такое редкое и священное человеческое рождение, не глупо ли говорить, что вы не в состоянии контролировать чувства? Тот, кто уступает желаниям чувств, поистине является демоном (ракшасом)! На самом деле такой человек ещё хуже ракшаса. Вы должны превратиться в благородных людей. "Vishwam Vishnu Swaroopam" (The cosmos is the manifestation of Vishnu) (the universe is the form/embodiment of Vishnu). Вся Вселенная - это воплощение Вишну (Вишвам Вишну сварупам). Everything is Vishnu. The form of creation itself is Vishnu. http://swamitripurari.com/2005/08/sri-krishna%E2%80%99s-svarupa-sakti/ Настоящая Садхана состоит в обретении контроля над пятью чувствами и осознании своей Божественной Реальности. На самом деле только тот, кто обрёл контроль над пятью чувствами, может постичь Божественность. Если чувства не контролируются, то занятие такими Духовными Практиками, как повторение Имени и Медитация (Джапа и Дхьяна) не принесут пользы. Например, даже когда вы заняты Джапой и Дхьяной, закрыв глаза, тем временем ваш обезьяний ум путешествует по всем трём мирам. Люди не понимают этой истины и занимаются различными видами Садханы. Они должны попытаться осознать Божественность, которая наполняет все пять элементов Вселенной. В этом мире не существует ничего, кроме Божественности. Всё, что вы видите, слышите - всё исполнено Божественности. Человеческая жизнь очень священна. Бог воплощается в человеческой форме. Бог воплощается в форме человека (Дайвам мануша рупена). Божественность не отделена от человечества. Она изначально присуща ему. Когда Бог воплощается в человеческой форме, Он ведёт Себя как человек для того, чтобы человек мог понять Божественность и святость человеческого рождения. В первую очередь, вы должны осознать, что Божественность присутствует Повсюду. Совершайте действия для того, чтобы порадовать Бога. Вы возникли из Бога и живёте в Нём. Поэтому все ваши действия должны быть Посвящены Богу. Когда вы будете следовать такому Священному Пути, в конечном итоге вы достигнете Бога. Развивайте Благородные Чувства хотя бы с сегодняшнего дня. Следуйте Священным путём. Сегодня существует много людей, которые обучают различным техникам медитации. Тем не менее, Медитация предназначена для того, чтобы обрести Чистоту Духовного Сердца, так как без обретения Чистоты Сердца, в котором пребывает сознание, невозможно осознать Бога. Поэтому человек должен стремиться обрести Чистоту Духовного Сердца. Одним из имён, приписываемых Господу Шиве, является Мритьюнджайя, что означает "тот, кто превзошёл смерть". Это с мирской точки зрения. Но если вы хотите понять истинную и вечную природу Божественности, вы должны понять отношения между Господом Шивой и Матерью Парвати. Однажды они несколько разошлись во мнениях по поводу того, как назвать своего ребёнка. Парвати хотела назвать его одним из эпитетов Господа Шивы. Господь Шива, однако, решил назвать его Амрутапутра (Дитя бессмертия). В действительности, каждый человек является амрутапутрой. Даже Упанишады заявляют об этом. Они раскрывают истинную природу людей, обращаясь к ним: "Шрунванту вишве амрутасья путрах" (О, дети бессмертия! Слушайте). Все вы тоже дети бессмертия, а не лжи (амрутапутры, а не анрутапутры). На амрутапутру не влияют изменения и смерть. Все вы воистину являетесь воплощениями неизменного вечного принципа. Каждый человек стремится к блаженству. В действительности, именно для этого и предназначена человеческая жизнь. Без блаженства жизнь бессмысленна. Блаженство это ваша цель. Бог - это Воплощение вечного блаженства. Но вы должны понять, что счастье невозможно обрести извне. Оно берёт начало в сердце. Сердце – Источник Блаженства. Я всегда полон блаженства. Вы всегда должны думать о блаженстве. Тогда вы повсюду увидите его. Переживание блаженства слаще сахара, вкуснее творога, слаще мёда. Люди печалятся, сталкиваясь с трудностями, и лишаясь родных и близких. Но Меня никогда не печалят такие события. Они приходят и уходят, как проплывающие облака. Счастье и печаль следуют друг за другом. Когда вы будете размышлять о блаженстве, для печали не останется места. Сердце - это обитель блаженства. Истинное блаженство струится из чистого и любящего сердца. Стремитесь испытать это блаженство. Все остальные формы счастья мимолётны. Существует разница между блаженством и счастьем. Попросту говоря, "счастье" мимолётно. Оно приходит и уходит. Блаженство же бьёт ключом изнутри. Оно возникает из сердца, в результате единения человека с Богом. Если человек чувствует свою отделённость от Бога, он не может испытать блаженства. Если бы вы постигли Божью волю, вы бы поняли, что всё происходит только вам во благо. Мы все являемся воплощениями блаженства. Испытывайте это блаженство каждый день и делитесь им с другими. Только тогда оно увеличится. В действительности, человека по праву называют анандамайя (полный блаженства). Человеку суждено подняться до уровня Божественности.